


Lottie Is The Bee’s Knees

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “She’s the bee’s knees,” Louis sighed.





	Lottie Is The Bee’s Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Louis develops a large crush on Charlotte."

Due to their mutual friendship with Tiana, Charlotte La Bouff and Louis the American Alligator knew of each other. Charlotte knew of the Alligator that was the popular jazz musician at Tiana’s restaurant, and Louis knew of the pretty blonde lady that Tiana had been friends with since childhood that often came to the restaurant. 

Charlotte and Louis did not really interact directly. Louis tended towards avoided talking to most humans (Tiana and Naveen were some of the few exceptions). He did not want to scare or upset them.

He especially did not want to scare that sweet girl. Charlotte seemed like such a sweet, lovely, beautiful girl. 

As Louis sat just off stage during a break in the music, with Tiana and Naveen, who were also taking a break, he sighed happy.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Louis asked aloud. He had not really meant to say it to anyone in particular, more to himself, but given the proximity to the Prince and Princess of Maldonia when he had said it, they had heard him.

And that comment was not going to unnoticed. 

“Who, Louis?” Naveen asked. 

“Miss Charlotte,” Louis said, with a sigh. 

Tiana stole a glance where her best friend was sitting.

“Lottie?” Tiana asked. 

“You have crush infatuation on Lottie, huh, Louis?” Naveen asked. 

He nodded.

“Interesting!” Naveen said.

“She’s the bee’s knees,” Louis sighed. 

Tiana smiled. 

“Yeah, Lottie is pretty great,” Tiana said, smiling. 

“Maybe we’ll introduce her to you, yes?” Naveen asked. 

“Yeah, would you like that, Louis?” Tiana asked.

“Oh, no, no I would not want to scare her,” Louis said, skittishly. “No, that’s okay.” 

“We understand,” Tiana said. “But if you want to, all you have to do is ask.”


End file.
